Window shades for vehicles have been used in a variety of formats, beginning with those that are simple rectangles of a light blocking, natural or synthetic fabric. These sheets of fabric may be attached to the window by known adhesives that typically allow for the fabric to be attached, detached, and reattached at will. Window tinting is also an example of technology in window shades in that it is known that lining a vehicle window with a polymeric sheet that fits directly against the window will block certain frequencies of light from entering the vehicle. Window tinting is generally considered a permanent kind of shading for a vehicle as the tinting is very difficult to remove once applied.
Certain patents documents are in the public domain in the art of window shading. For example, Chinese Patent Publication No. 101537782A (Rongyang Steel Mould Industry Co., Ltd., Sep. 23, 2009) published in regard to listed inventor Su Yaozhang's Automotive Sun-Shading Curtain. The Yaozhang document discloses a scrolling vehicle window shade that includes a clip for attaching the top of the shade to the top of the window and further includes an attachment mechanism for attaching the base of the scrolling window shade to the vehicle door that encloses the window.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,649 (Richard, Apr. 14, 1981) discloses a vehicle window shade that includes a sheet of light blocking material connected to the vehicle window by brackets that fit into the grommets holding the window in place.
These prior attempts at a convenient vehicle window shade still do not address the problem in the art of a conveniently and stably attached window shade that scrolls up and down as the window moves up and down, as in a vehicle door window. The prior art also fails to establish a scrolling window shade that can be removed easily if inserted within a vehicle door assembly.